Brand New Me
by newzealand gurl
Summary: Nico had left after the war against Gaea and took Percy's heart with him. 4 years after Nico's disappearance, Percy was just hanging out at Jason's apartment with Hazel, Frank and their kids. Suddenly, Nico shows up and leaves them stunned with how much he has changed. Will Percy be able to tell Nico how he feels? Please review BxB may have some steamy yaoi scenes ;)


**Prologue**

Percy sighed as he watched the T.V in Jason's living room. It had been about 4 years since the events of Gaea's attacks against the gods and life was rather dull. Piper and Jason were now engaged and planning on getting married in a few months. Leo had found a way to get Calypso off of her island and was now going to propose, while Grover and Juniper had become parents to a pair of twins, a boy with Juniper's skin tone and Grover's hair and the girl having the opposite. Percy however, was single. He had found Annabeth, naked, sleeping in their bed with LUKE. Percy immediately woke them up and threw them outside, Annabeth continually begging and telling him that it wasn't what it seemed. Ignoring her pleas, Percy changed the lock and refused to answer any of her calls or messages. He felt so betrayed and angry, he fell into a comatose state for a week or two. But with the help of his REAL friends, he began to return to his normal behaviour. "Perce?" Jolted from his brooding, Percy looked up at Jason who smiled at him brightly. "Hazel and Frank are coming over soon. They're bringing Marie, Bianca and Nico over as well." He stated softly and carefully, staring at his face and watched for a reaction.

Percy smiled, albeit a bit tightly, and nodded, taking a swig of the soda in his hand. Frank and Hazel had married a year after the war, with a beautiful wedding that caused many tears of joy to be shed on the day. 2 years after their wedding, Hazel conceived and gave birth to two little girls and named them after her mother and her half-sister. Last year, she gave birth to a little boy whom she named after her older half-brother, Nico Di Angelo. Sighing, Percy let his thoughts wander as an image of the younger demi-god filled his mind. Nico disappeared after he gave Hazel away at her wedding, leaving a note and gift for them where he was standing. No one knew where he had gone except Hazel, Frank and Jason. Percy hadn't realised how much he cared for the son of Hades, until he suddenly left. Percy searched the camp, desperately trying to find the other demi-god and eventually found no sign of him.

Now, Percy had thought about it and realised something new about himself. He was gay. The way he now felt about Nico confirmed it. A loud ring of the doorbell brought Percy out of his musings, causing him to look towards the door. Sighing softly, Percy forced a smile onto his face as he walked to the door and opened it, to be immediately tackled over by two small girls. "Uncle Percy!" Laughing slightly, Percy sat up and grinned, staring into two pairs of eyes, one gold, the other a warm brown. "Hey Marie, Bianca!" Hugging the two little girls, he smiled up at Hazel and Frank, who smiled fondly at their children's antics. After the two girls had let go of him, Percy looked towards the small one year old in Hazel's arms and smiled fondly. "Hey there Nico." He cooed softly, gently lifting the small toddler out of his mother's arms and hugged him close. Nico smiled brightly, his golden brown eyes shining happily as he tugged on Percy's black hair and gurgled, "P-Pewrcy!" Smiling widely, Percy handed the small boy back to his mother and gestured for them to come inside.

"So, how have you been Perce?" Frank asked as he sat with Percy, watching the older demi-god play with his son fondly. Smiling sadly at Frank, Percy gently lifted Nico up and placed him on the floor in front of them. "I've been thinking about him again... Frank, why won't you, Hazel and Jason tell me where he is?" Percy asked, his tone showing slight hurt. Frank sighed and turned his gaze to his son, smiling gently when Nico grew a pair of fluffy tiger ears. "Nico's note strictly told us not to tell you where he was, or how you could find him Perce. I really think that he just wanted some alone time." Percy narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing causing a silence to settle over them. It was broken when the doorbell rang, causing both men to turn their gaze towards the door. "That's probably the pizza!" Hazel shouted from the kitchen, making some drinks for the kids with Jason assisting. Frank and Percy glanced at each other before shrugging. Percy stood up and carefully walked around Nico, Bianca and Marie as they played, and walked towards the door. Grabbing the doorknob, Percy swung the door open and held the money needed to pay for the pizza, out to the person at the door. The sight before him however, caused him to drop the money in shock and it fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

A pair of equally surprised deep brown eyes stared into his, piercing his soul. Percy then began to take in his appearance. Skin that used to be a ghostly shade of white, was now a healthy tan that reflected many days spent in the sun. Pitch black hair that had been long and shaggy, was now shorter and more controlled curls. Deep brown eyes which had been rather void of life from many hardships, now shone with a new healthy gleam. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a shirt that had the word "No" imprinted on the front. Percy also noticed a tattoo on the left side of his neck and saw the strings to a necklace on either side of it. Standing before him, was none other than, Nico Di Angelo.


End file.
